Mushroom Wars
by Jammo
Summary: My first fanfic. Bowser prepares a full-fledged attack on the mushroom kingdom. Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Mushroom Wars

This my first fanfic here so be don't flame.

===========================================

(Bowser's castle, Bowser's throne room)

(Bowser's sitting on his chair)

Bowser: I just don't get it. I've kidnapped the princess sum 139 times to date yet she always gets saved by Mario.

Kamek: Far be it from me to tell you what to question your plans, but why do you always kidnap her in the first place.

Kamek: You always kidnap Peach for no real reason. Like in Paper Mario. You bust through her window stole her, beat up Mario, and left. You never did anything after that. Your whole plan was pointless. Why don't you just get your whole army to swarm the castle and kill everyone. Your mission would actually have a point.

Bowser: Your right! It's about damn time the king of koopa's get the respect he deserves. Kamek, get my pants out of the laundry and gather my troops. Were going to have a full fledged attack on peaches castle.

Kamek: Yes Sir.

(the next morning)

(Mario and Luigi's house, bedroom)

(Mario wakes up)

Mario: Luigi, wake up!

Luigi: Uh?

Mario: I just had the scariest dream. I dreamt my head was being ripped apart by Tony Robbins.

Luigi: You've had those dreams for awhile. What did you psychiatrist say?

Mario: He told me I was crazy, then he hit me in the face.

Luigi: Isn't that illegal.

Mario: I don't know. Anyways, I better get up and get breakfast.

(Mario walks into he kitchen in his underpants)

(a koopa stood in his kitchen)

Mario: Um.. Can I help you?

(koopa pulls out a machine gun)

Koopa: Yes, die!

Mario: I don't think so. You don't know who your messing with.

(jumps up in the air and kicks the koopa in the face.)

(A squirt of blood flew out of the koopas mouth)

(the koopa fired the machine gun at everything in the room)

(mario went matrix style and dodged the bullets)

(Luigi comes in the room)

Luigi: Maybe I'll have some of that cereal that has the Chocolate Vampire on the front. What?

(The koopa shoots Luigi in the head)

Mario: Oh my god! You killed Luigi!

(Luigi falls to the ground)

(Mario jumps up)

(Mario grapples the koopa's head with his leg)

(Mario rips off the koopas head with his limbs)

Mario: Oh no. They have killed my brother.

(Peach comes in the door)

Peach: Hi Mario! I'm having a bake sale at my castle. You should come. Oh no Luigi!

Mario: Yes, he's dead.

Peach: I can't believe it.

Mario: No really, he's dead.

(Mario pulls off Luigi's head)

Mario: See? Dead.

Peach: Oh well. Come to my bake sale!

Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Mario and Peach walk into peaches castle)

Peach: I got Toad to make a Mushroom Tuna Cake.

Mario: Um... Delicious. I can't wait.

(Hundreds of koopa's march down a path until they reach the castle)

Bowser: Today is the day where we will finally succeed. My of you will be brutally massacred. But you must do it for the team!

Koopa's: Yes, sir!

Bowser: Now go out there, and kick some mushroom ass.

(The koopa's marched into the castle)

(In the castle kitchen, where Mario and peach are)

(Luigi walks in the room)

Mario: Uh, Luigi, weren't you killed?

Luigi: I had another life left.

Mario: Okay good. Now the Mushroom Tuna cake requires 8 cups of canned tuna.

(Hundreds of koopa's bust in the door)

Mario: Oh ma god!

(Peach pulls out flamethrower)

(Peach ignites dozens of koopas)

Peach: Let's get out of here.

Mario: But there is no other way out.

Peach: Yes there is.

Luigi: Have you forgotten about me?

(Koopa sneaks behind Luigi)

(Koopa impales Luigi with pike)

Luigi: Aaaaah!!

Mario: Oh my god! You killed Luigi!

Peach: Let's sneak out through the vent.

(Peach and Mario crawl through the tight hole the wall)

(They crawl until they reach courtyards of the castle)

Peach: Wow. The castles on fire. 

(At Bowser's flying castle)

Kamek: The Castle's been destroyed. No sign of Mario, Luigi, or Peach. They have been killed.

Bowser: Are you sure.

Kamek: Yes, your nastiness.

Bowser: Good, now phase two.

Kamek: What's that?

Bowser: With Mario out of my way I am free to conquer each and every region with my army. It will be the great mushroom war.

Kamek: Should I suggest Toad Town now. The people are so peaceful. They won't know what hit them.

Bowser: Great Idea. Send 500 koopa's, 2000 goomba's, and 50 lakitu's to that region. That outa take care of them.

Kamek: Yes sir.

(Kamek runs off)

Bowser: Oh no! I'm missing Fear factor!

(Bowser turns on the TV)

__

Host: Okay Mallow. For 1,000 dollars. Will you eat Yoshi Testicles?

Mallow: How many?

Host: 30... within 10 seconds.

Mallow: Okay!

(Power goes out)

Bowser: Huh?

Stay tuned for chapter 3.


End file.
